


Untitled ABO Series

by RoadFar



Series: Vikings 相关 [5]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: ABO, Intersex, Intersex Athelstan, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ABO梗，Athelstan双性设定，非自愿，多P，看清警告，你好我好大家好！<br/>CP混乱，每章节会单独标出。</p><p>名字中英文对照</p><p>Ragnar 拉格纳<br/>Athelstan 艾塞斯坦<br/>Earl Haraldson 哈拉德森伯爵<br/>Floki 弗洛基<br/>Lagertha 拉葛莎<br/>Rollo 罗洛<br/>Bjorn 比约恩</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 前情提要与世界观解说：（懒得写）  
> 这个世界上，人可以分为三类。各方面能力达到巅峰、处于一个群体统治地位的A，数量众多、构建起整个社会的B，和数量稀少、生育能力强悍的O。A类人群和O类人群会有一种生理性的相互吸引，由于A的性欲和繁衍的需求，一个A找到了适合自己口味的O后，通常会用自己的气味去标记这个O，以告诫其他A敬而远之。  
> ABO存在于所有男性和女性中。由于繁衍的需要，男性O外表为男性，生理上则是双性。普通的B类人群繁衍的能力较为一般。  
> 也许是因为北欧过于严苛的气候和环境，那儿只存在A和B两类人。维京人大部分都高大强壮，他们需要与天气和野兽搏斗，这里的A类人数量较其他地方要更多，就算是更普遍的B类人，也生得比别处的B类人更为强悍。但因为缺乏O，他们的生育能力较为低下。  
> 而在资源充沛的英伦列岛，这里几乎没有A类人，大部分人都是B，就连高贵的皇室亦如此。这儿有稀少的O类人，但因为几乎没有和A遇到的机会，大部分O终其一生也从不知道自己遇到A会发生什么，他们的身体也没有机会证明自己的特殊性。  
> 拉格纳，一个充满野心的维京人，他不甘于当一个农民，组织了自己的弟兄们，向着未知的西方发起了远航。他是一个A，北欧大地不存在O，所以他也不知道自己是A。他的亲兄弟罗洛、他的好兄弟弗洛基、甚至他的妻子拉葛莎，他们全都是A，也许这注定了他们会做出些大事。  
> 他们远航到了英国大地，闯入一个修道院，抢夺了许多金器银器——其实那些东西并不特别吸引拉格纳。他感觉到了柜子后面的气息，没有用眼睛看也感觉到了，仿佛那儿有什么在吸引他，他走过去，把修士艾塞斯坦拉了出来。  
> 罗洛要杀了他。拉格纳阻止了他，将艾塞斯坦装在船上带了回去。  
> 他们所有的战利品都交给了哈拉德森伯爵，伯爵很“慷慨”地允许远航的勇士每人挑一个作为奖励，拉格纳挑了艾塞斯坦——所有人都笑话他，选了这么一个身板都不如15岁孩子的胆小修士，拉格纳一点儿都不在意。  
> 他说不上来是为什么，也许是因为……艾塞斯坦身上的味道。  
> 而艾塞斯坦，他看到拉格纳的第一眼，就觉得身体里的一个部分崩塌了。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A!Ragnar/O!Athelstan  
> A!Floki/O!Athelstan  
> threesome

　　艾塞斯坦感觉不对劲。他只是看到拉格纳就头皮发麻，挪不动步子，心里涌起的恐惧里混杂着一些不知从何而来的好奇，向下奔涌，在他小腹盘踞——他想要触摸自己，但理智和他的主绝对不允许他这么做，那些好奇的念头让他想到一些肮脏的传言，但他没法阻止自己不去想——就好像他被来自地狱的火焰给缠上了。

　　他盯着拉格纳的背影看，无意识地舔了舔自己的嘴唇。拉格纳突然站起身转了过来，神色看起来焦躁不安。艾塞斯坦抱紧了自己的膝盖，天哪，他觉得自己的下半身快要烧起来了，如果有谁可以帮帮他……随便怎样，帮帮他……

　　拉格纳几步就走到了他的面前，他抓着艾塞斯坦的肩膀，靠在他身上猛嗅，他的鼻子紧紧贴着艾塞斯坦的衣服在他胸膛上滑过，抵着他的皮肤滑到他的小腹上，然后拉格纳抬起头，对着全身僵硬的艾塞斯坦说：“你身上有奇特的味道，在这儿，” 他的手指重重戳在艾塞斯坦的小腹，“让我没法思考。”

　　“我……我可以出去。”艾塞斯坦抓紧了自己的衣服，他动了动脚想要站起来，但这简直要了他的命——拉格纳站在他身前，他的身上冒出来的味道让艾塞斯坦全身都发软了，那大概是一种毒药，艾塞斯坦绝望地想，他吸进身体，随后命不久矣。

　　拉格纳在艾塞斯坦面前跪下一条腿，他拉开艾塞斯坦揪住衣服的手，探到他的小腹后往下，撩起他的袍子，摸到他两腿之间，艾塞斯坦咬紧嘴唇才没让自己发出声音，他根本无力阻止拉格纳的动作，就好像他心里盼着他这么做，他心里有另一个声音在大叫着祈求天父原谅这种肮脏的行为，但那个声音已经越来越轻，几乎听不见了。

　　拉格纳露出不怀好意的笑容，将手收了回来，他的指间湿漉漉的——艾塞斯坦几乎要哭了，他闭上眼睛不敢想象发生了什么，拉格纳的手指直接摸到了他的嘴边，伸进他的嘴里，对他说：“就是这种味道。你知道自己会散发这种味道吗？”

　　艾塞斯坦尝到了自己的味道——他几乎要吐了，那大概来自于心里的抗拒，可他的身体却不由自主地往拉格纳那儿靠了过去，撞到他的小腹——他撞到了什么，那感觉让他恐惧又好奇，拉格纳睨着眼睛盯着他，拉起他的手摸到自己的两腿之间：“想摸摸吗？闻到你的味道我就硬了。”

　　艾塞斯坦吓了一跳，直觉告诉他这似乎不是什么好事，他的指尖碰到一些坚硬的东西，隔着布料好像都散发着热量，他往下摸了摸，拉格纳闭起了眼睛，接着就将他压倒在了床上。

　　拉格纳拉开了自己的裤子，他的阴茎露了出来，粗大得让艾塞斯坦吓坏了，他不知道为什么拉格纳的和自己的差别那么大。拉格纳掀开了艾塞斯坦的袍子，艾塞斯坦立刻伸手揪住了自己的袍子想要盖回去，拉格纳盯着他的眼睛说：“不许动。”

　　艾塞斯坦的手僵住了，拉格纳又说：“拉开，让我看。”

　　艾塞斯坦做不到这个，他只是让手僵在原地已经羞耻得闭紧了眼睛，过了会儿突然有温热的呼吸落在他的小腹，拉格纳拉开了他的腿，拨开他半硬的阴茎，将脑袋埋在他的两腿之间，艾塞斯坦忍不住想要推开他，被拉格纳一把揪住了手按在了床上。

　　“你这儿有些有趣的东西。”拉格纳伸出舌头舔了过去——艾塞斯坦的身体弹了起来，湿热的舌尖舔过他两腿间，刺进了中间，那儿从未开启过，就连艾塞斯坦自己都不曾碰触过，似乎碰触那里就是一种罪恶，而现在这罪恶被拉格纳开启了。

　　拉格纳把手指伸了过去：“你知道你这儿是个女人吗，艾塞斯坦……”他的手指毫无阻碍地探了进去，这隐藏在阴茎之下的甬道柔软又湿润，拉格纳伸进了两个手指，抽插了几下，艾塞斯坦无法控制地发出了呻吟，他全身都软了，头皮发麻，好像身体里有什么被拉格纳挖掘出来了，但又不够，如果他可以给更多的话……

　　拉格纳抽动手指，艾塞斯坦的下身响起了水声，有体液涌了出来，将拉格纳的手指彻底打湿了。他抽回手指放到嘴里，只是舔了一下，接着就俯身到艾塞斯坦身上，拉着他的手也向下摸去。

　　艾塞斯坦惊慌地抽回自己的手，他紧张地夹紧了腿，结果只是把拉格纳夹得更紧。拉格纳压低了身体，他的阴茎轻而易举地挤开了甬道的入口，艾塞斯坦几乎要惊呼出声，但很快他抬起手背压在了嘴上——他不可再发出那些羞耻的声响了。

　　得益于那些不停涌出的体液，拉格纳毫无阻碍地滑了进去，艾塞斯坦的身体热情地接待了他，他的双腿夹得更紧了，但那让拉格纳进入得更深。拉格纳抱紧他的腰发出叹息：“你里面好热，艾塞斯坦……”他抽动自己的阴茎插进了阴道的更深处，内腔被粗大的阴茎碾压打开，艾塞斯坦的身体从未被这样贯穿过，他难以克制地叫了出来。

　　拉格纳抱着艾塞斯坦的腰，有节奏地抽插着，阴茎顶到了最深处，艾塞斯坦觉得自己的心脏都被他撞到了。他从不知道这种从内部传来的感觉，他失去了力道，但又忍不住想抬起身体追逐拉格纳的动作，毕竟他留在他身体里的感觉实在是太妙了——这种念头一冒出来，艾塞斯坦就痛苦地咬住了自己的手背，可他控制不了，他下身不住颤抖，拉格纳抽插的时候，水声更加响了，艾塞斯坦不愿去想这到底是什么弄出来的。

　　拉格纳抽出自己的阴茎，艾塞斯坦的身体跟着追了过来，他无意识地做着这些动作，他自己的阴茎也硬得更彻底了，跟着动作轻轻拍在拉格纳的小腹上。拉格纳握住了，轻轻搓弄，艾塞斯坦控制不住地蠕动着下身，他被压住的一只手不住反抗着，拉格纳干脆松开了手，想看看他到底要做什么。

　　艾塞斯坦的手摸到了自己的阴茎上——他没有自己做过，但那种奇怪的感觉让他想要做点什么，他颤抖着手抚弄了几下就不知所措了，拉格纳将他的手握在自己手心里，然后包住艾塞斯坦的阴茎轻轻撸动了几下，艾塞斯坦大声喘着气，他几乎就要失去理智了，拉格纳将他盖着嘴唇的手拉开，艾塞斯坦断断续续地叫着，随着拉格纳每一次顶进他身体深处而发出他自己都从未听过的声音。

　　“你该摸摸这儿。”拉格纳将艾塞斯坦的手向下拉，到了他两腿之间，摸到拉格纳正在不住抽插的阴茎，表面都被艾塞斯坦身体里涌出的体液给沾湿了，拉格纳停下动作，很是耐心地拉住艾塞斯坦的一根手指，轻轻附在自己的阴茎上，慢慢插进他身体里。

　　“啊……不……请……请放开我……”艾塞斯坦迷茫地呻吟着，他不想要碰触那罪恶的地方，拉格纳凑过去吻他，咬着他的嘴唇将自己的舌头伸了进去，艾塞斯坦没有反抗的力量，只能任由他的舌头在自己的嘴里肆虐，拉格纳对艾塞斯坦说：“你里面吸得我好紧，我根本就不想出去。”

　　他突然将艾塞斯坦抱了起来，自己坐在了床上，艾塞斯坦的身体往下一坠，这让拉格纳进入得更深了，他似乎撞到了什么地方，艾塞斯坦克制不住地叫出了声，他的身体抖得更厉害了，过了会儿拉格纳才发现他的小腹一片湿润，艾塞斯坦已经射了。

　　“这么舒服吗？”拉格纳拉开艾塞斯坦的双腿，用手托在他的大腿下面，将他的身体抬起来一点再放下，让自己的阴茎可以不住地进出。艾塞斯坦只能抱住他的肩膀，将自己的下巴放在他身上，拉格纳抽插得越来越快，艾塞斯坦的眼角也湿了，有泪水不住地涌出来。

　　拉格纳凑过去舔去了他的眼泪，他冲撞着，完全没有停下来的意思，手扯弄了几下将艾塞斯坦的袍子彻底脱去了。他伸手到艾塞斯坦身后，摸到他的后穴，那儿还紧紧闭着，他将沾湿的手指探了过去往里插，艾塞斯坦立刻仰起脖子又叫了一声。

　　“这儿也想要吗？”拉格纳舔着艾塞斯坦的耳垂，艾塞斯坦根本连完整的单词都说不出来，他只是伏在拉格纳身上不住喘息。

　　拉格纳伸手到边上：“那就满足你吧。”他扯了扯边上的绳子，那连着外屋的一个铃铛，铃铛应声响起，有人推开门走了进来，艾塞斯坦感觉自己背后的肌肉都要冻结了——有一双冰凉的手摸到了他的背上。

　　“弗洛基，你要看看吗？他的身体。”拉格纳一边喘着气一边对艾塞斯坦身后的人说话，弗洛基探头过来，将下巴搁在艾塞斯坦的肩窝上：“有什么特别的？”

　　“他的味道，很好闻……”拉格纳又顶了几下，弗洛基凑过去也闻了闻：“我没闻到什么特别的。”

　　拉格纳挑起了眉毛：“是吗？难道只有我闻到了吗……”他抱着艾塞斯坦的屁股将他身体抬起来，“你想一起来吗？”

　　弗洛基伸出手摸到艾塞斯坦身体下面，他摸到拉格纳进入的阴道，立刻就扭过头望着艾塞斯坦：“这是什么？”艾塞斯坦摇了摇头，他觉得自己的灵魂已经要被拉格纳冲散了，弗洛基吻了一下他的耳根，伸手到他后穴往里探，“他这儿可够紧的……”

　　弗洛基没花多少功夫扩张，艾塞斯坦的下身已经湿得一塌糊涂了，他的会阴被拉格纳操得湿滑不堪，弗洛基只是将手指跟着拉格纳的阴茎埋进他的阴道再抽出来，那手指就已经可以轻易地插进艾塞斯坦的后穴。他抽弄了几下，接着就脱了自己的裤子，握着他的阴茎，抵住后穴入口，慢慢往里挤。

　　“不……请不……不！”

　　艾塞斯坦觉得自己的下身快要被撑破了，他无法想象自己的身体容纳两根阴茎，事实上今天之前他根本不知道那粗大的凶器可以轻而易举地滑进他的下身，他叫着，身体抗拒着弗洛基的进入，不住往拉格纳的身体靠去，弗洛基握住了他的腰，一用力就将自己顶到了底。

　　弗洛基的阴茎插得很深，隔着一层内壁，和拉格纳的一起在艾塞斯坦的身体里开拓。

　　弗洛基摆动着腰，他挺动的速度很快，下身拍打在艾塞斯坦的臀部，被他体内涌动不止的体液沾湿的肉体发出了非常响亮的拍打声。后面被进入的感觉很难受，比前面的要难受的多，好像堵住了喉咙口，让艾塞斯坦几乎没法呼吸。他抬起脖子挣扎着想要吸进空气，拉格纳已经凑了过来咬住了他的喉结，他的阴茎猛烈地侵犯着艾塞斯坦，抽插间带出了更多的透明体液。

　　弗洛基的那双冰冷的手抚上了艾塞斯坦的胸口，轻而易举就找到了他的乳头，弗洛基不用看，他捏着乳头揉了几下，修长的手指从尖端蹭过，艾塞斯坦立刻就挺着胸膛不住向后倒，他的脑袋落在了弗洛基的肩膀上，这个动作让他将自己的下身向前送去，更紧地含住了拉格纳的阴茎，拉格纳长出一口气，手向下抚摸，在艾塞斯坦的小腹流连。

　　艾塞斯坦的皮肤很光滑，相比较拉格纳他们这些在海边风吹日晒的家伙，成天被关在修道院里抄写经书的艾塞斯坦白皙得仿佛是另一个种族。他的胸口剧烈地起伏着，眼角已经红了，那红色染过他的整个上下眼睑，眼眶里的泪水也不住地往下滑。弗洛基掰着他的脑袋近距离看着他，下身仍旧在快速地进出他的后穴，他伸出舌头舔过艾塞斯坦的眼角，将他的眼泪都给舔走了，然后他咋着舌摇头：“不太咸啊。”

　　拉格纳也凑了过来，舔着艾塞斯坦的眼角，舔完了抱着他身体让他可以靠在自己身上，他贴在艾塞斯坦耳根用力吸气，然后对弗洛基说：“比海水好多了。我喜欢他的味道。”

　　弗洛基摇了摇头：“我可没闻到什么奇特的……”他扶着艾塞斯坦的腰，加快了自己抽插的速度，艾塞斯坦明显无法支撑，身体全都朝着拉格纳倒了过去，他的腰都垮了，脸贴在拉格纳的胸膛上，没法动弹，只能承受着弗洛基的动作。

　　弗洛基眯起眼睛，他放慢了速度，将阴茎几乎全都抽出，然后调整了角度，朝着肠壁顶去，抵着内壁慢慢滑动，艾塞斯坦的身体很明显地抖动了一下，他甚至无意识地扭头去看弗洛基，脸上满是自己的眼泪，眼睛也因此显得朦朦胧胧。

　　弗洛基探手到艾塞斯坦身前，捏着他的阴茎，自己则又一次顶向了那个让艾塞斯坦身体抖动的位置。艾塞斯坦又有了反应，他发出了呻吟，仍旧带着哭腔，但下面有欲望抵着，似乎随时会冲破他竭力布下的忍耐。他惊慌失措地想要阻止弗洛基，也摸到了自己身前，弗洛基毫不犹豫地抓住了他的手按在他自己的阴茎上，弗洛基的手足够大，包着他的手上下撸动，他靠在艾塞斯坦的耳边对他耳语：“你喜欢我顶你这儿是不是？”

　　他说完就又顶了一下那个位置。

　　艾塞斯坦身体狠狠抽紧了，接着他露出了迷茫的表情，他的阴茎却比他要清楚，在弗洛基几次的刺激下已经重新抬起了头，在他手心里胀大起来。拉格纳看着艾塞斯坦的变化，他笑了笑，便也扶着他的腰，缓慢抽出自己的阴茎，然后再坚定又用力地插进他的阴道里，插到他能进入的最深位置，直到被什么阻挡，那一下撞击让艾塞斯坦的呼吸都窒了窒，他抽动着身体，缩紧的后穴将弗洛基紧紧箍住了。

　　“哦这可……真他妈紧……”弗洛基满足地仰起头，放慢了速度继续往深处顶去，他的阴茎开始了第二轮的胀大，根部横向扩展开来紧紧卡在了艾塞斯坦的身体里。

　　艾塞斯坦尖叫了一声，他惊恐地推着拉格纳，被分开的双腿拼命挣扎想要能踩在地上使出力气，但拉格纳按住了他的身体，自己还慢条斯理地继续摆动腰身。他歪过脑袋，越过艾塞斯坦的肩膀看着他身后的弗洛基，弗洛基微微合上眼睛，脸上的表情仿佛他到达了什么虚幻秘境，他轻轻张着嘴，喉咙里发出一些很沉重的声音。

　　拉格纳停下了自己的动作，他看着弗洛基的律动，艾塞斯坦不停呻吟着，夹杂着哭泣，但下身却跟着阵阵收缩，因为弗洛基成结的阴茎扩张了领地，艾塞斯坦的阴道不住挤压着拉格纳，让他的头皮也一阵阵发紧。他狠狠攥住艾塞斯坦的腰，让他的身体没法再挣扎，自己靠过去吻艾塞斯坦的嘴，他将舌头伸了进去，没搅几下，弗洛基也探过了脑袋，掰着艾塞斯坦的下巴让他侧过头，自己也伸了舌头到他嘴里，勾缠住了拉格纳的舌头，他们贴在一起深深地吻对方，拉格纳搂住了弗洛基的脖子让他靠得更紧，他轻轻咬住弗洛基的舌尖，弗洛基的嘴里溢出一声呻吟，绵长地延续着，他的身体不住地颤抖，他向前倾压在了艾塞斯坦的背上，甚至压到了拉格纳的身上，过了好久才渐渐消停下来。

　　他射完了，阴茎终于回到了正常的尺寸，他伏在艾塞斯坦的背上喘了一会儿气，接着就按住他的腰将自己慢慢退出来，这过程里艾塞斯坦又开始了不住的挣扎，弗洛基不得不抱紧他的手臂问他：“你不希望我抽出去是吗？”

　　艾塞斯坦拼命摇头，声音因为不停的哭泣而变得断断续续的：“不……不……放开我……放开……”

　　弗洛基吻了他的耳垂，然后将阴茎一下子抽了出来，被他操过的后穴里跟着被带出了一些粘稠的体液，弗洛基将自己的精液重新推进他体内，插了手指堵住了后穴，对艾塞斯坦说：“好好吃下它们，不要漏出来。”

　　艾塞斯坦根本没有力气去控制自己的身体，他只是伏在拉格纳的身上，泪水甚至都滴到了拉格纳的脸上。拉格纳捧着他的脸说：“你吓到他了，弗洛基。”他靠过去亲吻艾塞斯坦脸上的泪痕，在弗洛基彻底和他们分开后，他抱着艾塞斯坦转了个身，把他重新压在了床上。

　　他伸手抬起艾塞斯坦的双腿挂在手肘位置，接着将双手按在他的身体两侧，拉格纳对依然在抽搐的艾塞斯坦说：“轮到我了。”

　　他开始攻城略地，阴茎用力往里顶，艾塞斯坦抽着气接受着他的进入，两只手不由自主地抓住了拉格纳的双臂，随着拉格纳的动作捏紧了手指，但也只是在拉格纳结实的手臂上留下了浅浅的痕迹而已。拉格纳俯低身体，吻他的嘴唇，舌尖也刺进了他的嘴里，卷着他的舌头，直到艾塞斯坦几乎没法呼吸，发出痛苦的呻吟，他才放开他，一只手压住了艾塞斯坦的大腿根，拇指缓慢地滑向腹股沟，探往他股间，抚过湿滑的皮肤，慢慢潜入阴道，随着自己不断进出的阴茎刮搔着他的内壁。

　　艾塞斯坦惊叫了一声，尽管他已经快要神志模糊，但下身传来的每一个感觉还是清晰地撞进了他的脑袋，除了那个不停肆虐的粗大凶器，还有什么也在他体内煽风点火，艾塞斯坦扭动着身体，拉格纳的手指似乎长了眼睛，他碰触的位置让艾塞斯坦停不下战栗。

　　拉格纳能从艾塞斯坦的反应里感觉出来——他干脆抽出自己的阴茎，只是用手指探进去不住地操着艾塞斯坦，他试探着位置，艾塞斯坦摇晃着身体，他的阴茎也跟着竖起戳在拉格纳小腹上，本能逐渐迷住了他的意识，他伸出手勾住了拉格纳的脖子。

　　拉格纳说：“想要我吗？”

　　艾塞斯坦恍惚着摇头，但他抬起了下身追逐拉格纳的手指。

　　拉格纳握着自己的阴茎，抵着后穴往里挤，艾塞斯坦很听话，弗洛基让他全都吞下去，他就一点也没漏出来，他后穴里的那些精液润滑了拉格纳，让他毫无障碍地插了进去，用和自己手指同样的节奏操弄着艾塞斯坦。

　　艾塞斯坦张开嘴，无意识地喊着：“上帝啊……不……请不要……”

　　拉格纳听不明白他在说的英语，他只从艾塞斯坦身上闻到了越来越多的味道——很好闻，或者说，让他头脑昏沉，他低下头去舔吻艾塞斯坦的小腹，接着就抽出了手指，握着阴茎重新插进了他的阴道。

　　他握住了艾塞斯坦的腰开始全力的抽插，艾塞斯坦酸软的双腿无力地张开，他只能抱紧了拉格纳的身体，似乎拉格纳随时会把他的身体给冲散，他发出更多的呻吟，带着哭腔，眼泪也不断从眼角涌出，然后被拉格纳一滴不剩地舔去。

　　拉格纳用手指挑起他的阴茎底部，沾着从阴道里不断涌出的体液摩擦他的股间，手指翻弄着，更加用力地顶入，掰着艾塞斯坦的下巴让他能看着自己，拉格纳很小声地说：“你湿得一塌糊涂，你里面，又湿又热……吸得真紧，”他也闭上了眼睛，缓慢抽出后又顶入，轻轻摇摆身体让自己的龟头可以在艾塞斯坦的身体里四处戳弄，“谁教你的，神父？”

　　艾塞斯坦抽泣着摇头，拉格纳去吻他的嘴唇，用舌头撬开他的嘴，又问了他一遍：“谁教你的，神父？”

　　艾塞斯坦含混不清地说：“请……请不……嗯、嗯啊！不要这……唔嗯……这么说……”

　　“你跟你的神学的吗，嗯？”拉格纳抽手去撸艾塞斯坦的阴茎，这让他弹起了下身，他抽动着抬高了腰，不知是追逐拉格纳手里的动作，还是仅仅依附着他灼热的下半身，拉格纳拉起他的腿绕在自己腰上，抱着艾塞斯坦坐起身，自己往后靠，让艾塞斯坦骑坐在了自己身上。

　　艾塞斯坦阴道内流出的水已经淋湿了他自己的下身和拉格纳的小腹，他哭泣着抱住了拉格纳不敢动弹，拉格纳往上顶自己的腰，他的阴茎进入了更深的位置，抵着宫口不住摩擦。

　　艾塞斯坦快要承受不住，他咬着嘴唇呻吟着，神智已经不太清晰。拉格纳看向坐在边上的弗洛基，他赤裸的下半身又硬了，此刻正在他自己的手掌间消磨时间。拉格纳朝弗洛基使了个眼色，弗洛基便又走了过来，跪在艾塞斯坦背后，扶着他的大腿抬起他的身体。

　　“跟我一起。”拉格纳小声招呼着，弗洛基提着自己的阴茎便也往艾塞斯坦的阴道里顶去。两个阴茎进入同一个甬道对艾塞斯坦来说还是有些艰难，他哭叫着抓紧了拉格纳的肩背，拉格纳靠过去咬着他的嘴唇，把他的叫声都封堵在了嘴里，然后和弗洛基一起毫不留情地挺入。

　　艾塞斯坦失去了思考的能力，他的下身被撑得满满的，但身体里还不停涌出体液，濡湿了三个人的身体。他难耐地摇晃着下身，不知道是谁的阴茎似乎都要顶穿他的身体，他在拉格纳的嘴里叫着：“不……不！”

　　“太他妈挤了……”弗洛基顶弄了一会儿就抽了出来，重新插进后穴，艾塞斯坦就像从云端跌落，瘫软在了拉格纳的身上。

　　拉格纳瞧了弗洛基一眼：“这滋味儿多棒……我打赌你从没尝过这么棒的……”弗洛基摇了摇头：“是很紧，但你是被他什么地方给迷了魂……拉格纳？”拉格纳意味不明地笑了笑，他顶到了最深处，他的结也开始胀大，牢牢堵住艾塞斯坦的阴道，两只手压住了艾塞斯坦的腰，让他没法动弹也无处可逃。

　　艾塞斯坦感觉到了体内的变化，那不住肆虐的凶器紧紧卡在他体内，无法后退，似乎只能继续往里顶，龟头挤开了身体最深处的防线，接着就有热流喷涌而出，艾塞斯坦几乎没法呼吸，他的身体根本不听他的使唤，竭尽所能地张开接纳了这个侵犯者的所有。

　　拉格纳的高潮持续了好一会儿，等他把自己的每一滴精液都射进艾塞斯坦的身体深处，他的阴茎才慢慢恢复原状，但依然留在了艾塞斯坦的身体里。在艾塞斯坦身后，弗洛基的抽插还没有停止，他的阴茎不断触碰着肠壁，艾塞斯坦只能无力地倒向拉格纳的肩上。

　　兰格纳抚弄着艾塞斯坦的阴茎，他手心的老茧对艾塞斯坦来说也是不小的刺激，艾塞斯坦靠在他肩头不住地喘息着，直到高潮又一次袭来，他呜咽着射在了拉格纳的手心里，全身也随之抽搐。这动作也刺激到了他身后的弗洛基，弗洛基抵着他的下身，在他身体里又射了一次。

　　弗洛基从艾塞斯坦身边抽离，拉格纳还赖在他体内。弗洛基穿好了裤子，看着重又压倒艾塞斯坦，似乎有再来一次迹象的拉格纳，非常无奈地摇了摇头：“你怎么了，拉格纳？”

　　拉格纳挥手让他离开，甚至都没回头，他说：“我也不知道，弗洛基。我想狠狠操他……”他真的又开始摆动自己的腰身，而他身下的艾塞斯坦则发出了呻吟，“我想在他身体里撒满我的种子。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A!Bjorn/O!Athelstan

　　比约恩长得比艾塞斯坦要高了。

　　艾塞斯坦也没比比约恩大几岁，他刚到他们家的时候，比约恩也只不过比他矮半个头。维京人长得快，没过几年比约恩就赶上并超过了艾塞斯坦，狩猎、砍柴、帮弗洛基干活儿，这些让他变得强壮，倒是艾塞斯坦似乎就一直保持着他来到他们家的样子，苍白，瘦弱，看着他的眼神躲躲闪闪。

　　比约恩隐约知道艾塞斯坦那样看他的原因。他知道他的父亲拉格纳很迷恋艾塞斯坦，恨不得每天晚上都和他在一起，有时候他忍不住，白天回来了也会拉着艾塞斯坦上床。很奇怪的是艾塞斯坦似乎并不抗拒，他们上床的时候从来都不知道掩饰一下，比约恩能清楚听到他们的声音——就算艾塞斯坦竭力忍耐，比约恩也知道那声音里的欢愉是远远大于痛苦的。而上床以外的时间，艾塞斯坦也经常和拉格纳在一起，他们互相教对方语言，然后会用两人的语言夹杂着交谈，比约恩不知道他们都在聊些什么。

　　艾塞斯坦似乎只有在比约恩在旁边看到他们上床的时候会抗拒一会儿，他会突然捂住嘴，然后用力推拉格纳，尽管那根本没什么用。拉格纳一开始还会劝他说没关系比约恩是家人，但艾塞斯坦似乎很介意这个。所以后来拉格纳都会尽量拉上帘子，但每次完事了艾塞斯坦出来看到比约恩，都不敢直视他的眼睛。

　　其实比约恩也根本不在乎。艾塞斯坦是父亲的情人，有时候拉格纳还会叫来弗洛基，听起来他们都挺享受的。不过说真的，晚上睡觉的时候听到他们的动静，那确实很难睡着，比约恩甚至还梦到过艾塞斯坦，他脱光了衣服躺在床上，朝着他伸手。

　　比约恩经常被这种梦给吓醒，醒过来时会发现自己裤裆都湿了，摸上去黏糊糊的。他觉得这很丢脸，总是偷偷起床去洗掉，哪怕半夜三更，那更好不过，这样拉格纳和艾塞斯坦就都不会知道了。

　　有一天他在洗的时候被拉格纳发现了。拉格纳突然拉开门走出屋子，比约恩手里的动作都停住了，他看着拉格纳朝他走了几步，靠在柴火垛上问他：“你在洗裤子？”

　　比约恩紧张得一句话都说不出来。

　　拉格纳想了想，说：“你是不是以为自己……尿床了？”比约恩没有回答，拉格纳又接着说，“不用感到羞耻，每个男孩儿都要经历这一步。这不是尿床……这会让你真正成为一个男人。”

　　比约恩不太清楚他父亲说的是什么，但又似乎有些猜到拉格纳的意思。

　　几天后的一天夜里，比约恩的关于艾塞斯坦的美梦被一记重击给打断了。他惊慌地醒了过来，映入眼帘的是艾塞斯坦潮红的脸，他被裹在毯子里，整个人都落在比约恩的身上，床的旁边站着没穿上衣的拉格纳，身上汗水淋漓。

　　“抱住他。”他对着比约恩下命令，比约恩根本不敢动弹，艾塞斯坦迷迷糊糊地看着比约恩，把手从毛毯里伸出来——他没有穿衣服——搂住了比约恩的脖子。

　　“抱住他，”拉格纳又说了一次，比约恩犹豫着伸手抱住了艾塞斯坦，拉格纳拉开了比约恩的毯子，在看到他两腿间撑起的布料时，笑了起来，“艾塞斯坦会教你怎么做的。”

　　拉格纳把艾塞斯坦身上的毯子拿走了，把他推进了比约恩的怀里，然后在边上坐了下来。比约恩可以清晰地闻到艾塞斯坦身上的味道——那好闻到见鬼了，一下子就让他的脑袋迷糊了起来。他抱住了艾塞斯坦的身体，艾塞斯坦朝他靠了过去，吻住了他的嘴唇，他柔软的舌头慢慢钻进比约恩的嘴里，挑逗着他，然后把自己的身体完全压到了比约恩的身上。

　　比约恩感觉到小腹被什么顶住了。他摸了过去，艾塞斯坦的阴茎已经硬了，顶着比约恩的身体不住地乱蹭，在比约恩摸到他之后他动得更厉害了，下身一直抵着比约恩的下身在摇摆。比约恩感觉口干舌燥，不知道是因为艾塞斯坦吸走了他的唾液，还是因为艾塞斯坦紧紧贴住他的身体，他忍不住将手往自己的下身摸去，拉下了裤子，让自己的阴茎也露了出来——硬得都让他有些发疼了。

　　艾塞斯坦分开了双腿，环住比约恩的腿。他慢慢挪动自己身体，让比约恩的阴茎渐渐落到他的股间，他骑在上面用股间不住地蹭着，嘴里发出难以忍耐的叫声。比约恩忍不住将手也往他的股间摸去，刚触到第一下他就吓得把手收了回去——他不知道自己摸到了什么。

　　他往自己股间同样的位置摸，那儿没有什么特别的，只是碰触让他的阴茎愈发昂扬。艾塞斯坦拉着他的手继续摸向自己的两腿之间，按住了，这次比约恩终于摸到了——推开重叠的阻碍，那儿有一个柔软湿润的入口。

　　“艾塞斯坦？”比约恩小声叫他，艾塞斯坦似乎并未理会，比约恩望向他的父亲——拉格纳说：“你还没和女孩儿睡过？”

　　“没有。”比约恩老实回答。

　　“那正好，”拉格纳指着艾塞斯坦说，“艾塞斯坦什么都可以教你。你想干他后面也没问题。”

　　艾塞斯坦按着比约恩的手指推开阴唇慢慢进入了自己的阴道，他呻吟着，身体摩擦的动作大了起来，他的阴道里又软又湿，不住地挤压着比约恩的手指，还涌出更多湿滑的体液让他可以进入得更顺畅。比约恩感觉自己的下半身都发紧了，他仍然在不住地和艾塞斯坦亲吻，只是仍旧留有一些理智，问他的父亲：“你是不是给他……喝了什么？”

　　“什么都没，”拉格纳举起双手，“艾塞斯坦时不常的就会这样。他会让你很舒服的。”

　　拉格纳说完就站了起来，比约恩很紧张地看着他，拉格纳拿了衣服，转身走到了家门口：“可别弄疼他了，比约恩。”然后就走出了家门。

　　比约恩不知道拉格纳这是要去哪儿——他可没这个功夫关心这个，因为艾塞斯坦已经握住了他的阴茎，来回搓动，让他胀得更大。比约恩觉得热得不行，他掀开了毯子，看见艾塞斯坦趴伏在他身上，握着他的阴茎抵在自己的两腿之间来回的蹭，他抱住他翻了个身把他压在身下，艾塞斯坦呻吟着打开双腿，抬高自己的下身去迎合比约恩的下身。

　　“进来吧……”他小声说着，将比约恩的阴茎抵在自己的阴道口，龟头慢慢进去，然后露出了有些痛苦的神色。

　　比约恩抱着他的腰，将自己用力顶了进去，艾塞斯坦叫了一声，然后开始扭动身体。他的阴道缠住了比约恩，柔软的内壁将他层层包裹越来越紧，比约恩头皮发麻，他忍不住说：“太紧了……艾塞斯坦。”

　　艾塞斯坦勾着他的脖子，眼神迷蒙地看着他：“用力……操我……比约恩……”他放低自己的下身，比约恩的阴茎随之抽了出来，然后他又向上顶腰，撞到比约恩的下身上，一边呻吟一边搂紧了他，“就这样……”

　　比约恩很快明白过来艾塞斯坦的意思。他扶着他的腰将自己抽出然后又送了进去，阴道将他牢牢吸住，里面那些体液随着他的动作被带出来，拍打在两人的身体之间。他每顶进去一次，都能换来艾塞斯坦一声心满意足的呻吟，毫无顾忌，和他平时会听到的完全不一样——他猜想自己不在家的时候大概艾塞斯坦也是这样和父亲上床的，但这种念头也没存活多久，然后他的脑子里就全被艾塞斯坦的身体给占满了。

　　他抚摸艾塞斯坦的身体，摸到他的胸口，揉着他的乳头，艾塞斯坦明显有了反应，他全身都跟着发抖，把胸口往比约恩的手心里送。比约恩低下头去亲吻他的胸口，吸住他的乳头用牙齿轻轻碾过，艾塞斯坦不住地扭动身体叫了起来，两只手紧紧搂住了比约恩的脑袋，把他用力往自己胸口推。

　　比约恩的身体也跟着发抖，他有些茫然，不知道自己该做些什么好，只是一个劲儿地抚摸艾塞斯坦的身体。他的皮肤要比他们的光滑很多，大概是因为一直在室内伏案工作，这是偶尔闲聊的时候，艾塞斯坦跟比约恩提起的他的过去，而他的乳头在比约恩的玩弄下也慢慢肿了起来，乳尖发硬，用手指或是舌尖拨弄过去，艾塞斯坦的身体都会重重颤一下。

　　艾塞斯坦用双腿夹住了比约恩的腰，然后夹紧了开始摆动自己的身体，他嘴里不太满意地咕哝着：“别停下……”一边有深有浅地吞吐比约恩的阴茎，比约恩能感觉到阴茎撞在他内壁的某些位置，每次撞击艾塞斯坦都会忍不住停一下，他闭紧了眼睛看起来几乎丧失理智，不住收缩的阴道箍紧阴茎，几乎要逼得比约恩缴械投降。

　　比约恩按住艾塞斯坦的下身，让他没法再乱动，艾塞斯坦发出丧气的呜咽，不住挣扎起来。比约恩只能握住他的腰，将自己顶到最深处，艾塞斯坦弓起腰抬高了身体，他发出了叹息，似乎比约恩这么做正是他所希望的。

　　比约恩有些丧失理智，他握着艾塞斯坦的腰开始加快了自己进出的速度，用很大的力气一顶到底，甚至都碰到了什么阻挡。艾塞斯坦尖叫出声，他伸手到两人身体之间，握住了自己的阴茎，开始跟着节奏撸动，然而似乎也没法完全掌握节奏，因为他被撞得几乎没有力气了。

　　比约恩迷迷糊糊地问他：“我弄疼你了？那是什么？”艾塞斯坦张着嘴只顾着呻吟，比约恩便自顾自地往里挤，遇到了阻碍继续，龟头坚硬得仿佛利刃，慢慢挤开那阻碍，撑开，换来艾塞斯坦拼尽全力的挣扎。

　　他大声呻吟着叫比约恩的名字，抱紧了他的身体，体内有更多体液涌了出来淋在比约恩的利刃之上，那倒是让比约恩进出得更顺滑了，艾塞斯坦的身体里不住地吸着他的龟头，好像有意识地吮吸着表面，比约恩可应付不来这个，艾塞斯坦摇晃着下身用内壁不住收缩摩擦比约恩的阴茎，比约恩只觉得自己的下半身热得快要炸了，他狠狠撞到最深处，顶开了阻碍后停在了那个又热又软的地方，他突然感觉艾塞斯坦的阴道变得更紧了，在入口的位置将他死死咬住，他抓住了艾塞斯坦的头发，扑下去用力咬在他的胸口。

　　他听见艾塞斯坦的叫声，他的身躯在他身下一个劲儿地颤抖，他忍不住伸手去摸自己进入的位置，然后才意识到是自己的阴茎根部变大了，但他甚至来不及惊讶这到底是怎么回事，凶猛的欲望化为热潮从他体内涌了出去，他清晰地感觉到龟头射出了什么，挤占在艾塞斯坦体内，和他涌出的体液混在一起，把他给完全充满了。

　　艾塞斯坦抱紧了他的身体，两条腿紧紧勾住他的背，直到比约恩的阴茎结消退了，渐渐滑了出来，艾塞斯坦都没有松开双腿。他捧着比约恩的脸将他拉上来，薄而柔软的嘴唇贴到他脸上向他索吻，比约恩将自己的嘴唇也靠了过去，艾塞斯坦就立刻张开嘴，邀请他将舌头探了进来。比约恩软下来的阴茎还在艾塞斯坦的身体里磨蹭，他的舌头也在做着差不多的事情，艾塞斯坦发出让他心痒难耐的呻吟，他一直吻到自己都快没法呼吸才停了下来。

　　比约恩喘着气对艾塞斯坦说：“我刚才……在你里面……”似乎一切都发生得太快，他知道发生了些什么，但他不知道到底发生了什么，他突然有些不太敢直视艾塞斯坦的眼睛。比约恩侧过脑袋，艾塞斯坦就贴到他的耳边，含着他的耳垂轻轻舔弄，他的舌头很小心地刮过耳廓，直到比约恩不得不转回头，凝视他的眼睛。

　　艾塞斯坦的眼睛里满是欲望，他热烈地看着比约恩，手向下摸，握住比约恩的阴茎，将它笼在手里慢慢地揉搓。比约恩有些茫然的焦躁，他抓着艾塞斯坦的手腕让他停下了动作，艾塞斯坦闭上眼睛晃了晃脑袋，然后重新睁开眼睛：“给我……给我更多……”

　　比约恩不知所措，他抱着艾塞斯坦亲吻他，艾塞斯坦用自己张开的双腿摩擦他的下身，甚至将比约恩推到了他边上。比约恩松开手，他由着艾塞斯坦搂着他的脖子吻他的身体，他的亲吻里带着虔诚，从比约恩的脖子慢慢向下，落到他的小腹，最后是他的龟头，艾塞斯坦轻轻吻了一下，就张开嘴将他的阴茎含进了嘴里。

　　比约恩忍不住发出了一声咒骂，这感觉似乎要把他从身体里给炸飞了，艾塞斯坦的牙齿轻轻蹭过表面，舌头接着跟上，他尽力吞得很深，但到了喉咙口还是停了下来，他缓慢地将阴茎抽出，吮着龟头直到比约恩伸手将他的脑袋拉上来，艾塞斯坦趴在比约恩身上，分开双腿骑在他的腰上，他将手伸到自己身后，扶着比约恩再次硬起来的阴茎，慢慢往自己后穴里顶。

　　比约恩看见艾塞斯坦咬着嘴唇一点点往下坐，他的阴茎进入了一个更紧的甬道，一开始有些生涩，但很快艾塞斯坦的里面就湿了起来，他呻吟着摇晃身体，让比约恩能更快地顶进去。比约恩盯着两人身体相连的位置看，他从未见过这般光景，艾塞斯坦张开了腿让比约恩可以看得更清楚，他看见先前他进入的阴道口流出了一些白色的液体，猜想这应该是自己干的好事，他忍不住撑起上半身，将手伸了过去，摸过被沾湿的股间，然后将带着黏腻液体的手按到了艾塞斯坦的阴茎上。

　　他还未得到解放，阴茎直挺挺地戳在比约恩的小腹上。因为比约恩的动作，艾塞斯坦发出了轻哼，他减缓了自己向下坐的动作，大概是在将所有的力道用在了感知比约恩的抚摸上。比约恩的动作没什么章法，他沿着茎身上下抚弄了几下，转而向上，用自己的手掌盖住了龟头，用掌心的茧去摩擦铃口，这让艾塞斯坦发出了短促的叫声。

　　艾塞斯坦用两只手才能在比约恩的胸口撑住自己，他已经坐到了底，后穴将阴茎完全含住，里面流出的液体甚至顺着茎身流到了外面。比约恩的下身躁动起来，他抬起自己的腰，让自己能顶到更深处，艾塞斯坦几乎是立刻就跟着抬起了身体，但很快他就重新坐下，收缩起后穴，让比约恩也呻吟出声。

　　后面比起前面更挤了，内壁的每一寸都在施压，挤压的感觉让比约恩难以思考，一切似乎都进入了本能控制的状态：他扶着艾塞斯坦的腰，将自己抽出一些后又顶入，龟头撞到内壁，这让艾塞斯坦的叫声都变了调子。他的手指在比约恩的胸口撑出了印子，但比约恩已经感觉不到了，他只觉得自己需要顶得更深一些，那里面将他牢牢吸住了。

　　艾塞斯坦毫不掩饰地叫着，他加快了抬起身体随后落下的速度，内壁的摩擦让比约恩感觉下半身快要融化了，他的阴茎只觉得发胀，好像全身的血液都在往那儿涌去。每次艾塞斯坦坐下身体，比约恩都会压紧他的腰，让自己好顶到更深的地方，他看见艾塞斯坦挺着胸膛仰起了脖子，他的胸前一直到他的脖子上都渗出了亮晶晶的汗水，他急促地呼吸着，胸口剧烈起伏，比约恩腾出一只手去摸他的乳头，用两个手指夹住，慢慢用掌心摩擦他胸口敏感的皮肤，艾塞斯坦不住地叫着：“比约恩……再用力些……给我……嗯啊……啊……上帝我要死了……”

　　他张开了双腿坐在比约恩身上，已经没有力气再推着自己起身，只是不住地呻吟着，一边扭动自己的腰，试图将侵犯自己身体的粗大凶器吞得更深。比约恩也有些呼吸不畅，他挣扎着问：“你要我怎么做……？”他搂着艾塞斯坦的屁股，手指掰开臀缝触到了穴口，他摸到了随着艾塞斯坦的扭动而不停从他身体里流出来的体液，那已经将他们俩身体相连的部分全都弄湿了，两人之间的任何动作都会因此而发出让人脸红耳赤的粘腻声音。

　　艾塞斯坦抓着比约恩的一只手移到了自己小腹，颤抖着双手让比约恩能握住他的阴茎，似乎已经逼近爆发，他的阴茎硬挺挺地戳在比约恩的手心里，然后他又抓着比约恩另一只手，将其引向自己两腿之间的阴道口，他推着比约恩的手指进入，然后他的下身就开始不住地挤压收缩，比约恩将手指往里顶，隔着内壁好像都能触到自己深入艾塞斯坦体内的阴茎，艾塞斯坦几乎被他的动作给弄到失去了所有的力气，他跨坐在比约恩的下身，撑着自己的身体，只剩下喘息和呻吟，越来越大声。

　　比约恩顶了几下，艾塞斯坦的阴茎有了反应，在比约恩的手心里颤抖起来，比约恩握紧了手开始上下搓弄，艾塞斯坦的身体都跟着发抖了，他撑不住自己的身体，倒在了比约恩胸口。他的双手抚摸着比约恩结实的胸脯，然后一路向上，摸到了比约恩的脸颊，艾塞斯坦靠了过去，将自己的嘴唇又一次印在比约恩的嘴唇上，比约恩可不会放过这个，他张开嘴咬住了艾塞斯坦的嘴唇，艾塞斯坦很顺从地也张开嘴，用自己的舌头勾扯着比约恩的，他们热烈地吻在一起，就连下身的动作都停了下来，等他们快要窒息时才分开，艾塞斯坦低下头用自己的鼻子蹭着比约恩的鼻子说：“用鼻子……”

　　比约恩作势抬起下巴要咬艾塞斯坦的鼻子，一边说：“你还真是个好老师……”他将两只手抽了回来抱着艾塞斯坦翻了个身，把他重新压在身下，抬起他的下身，将艾塞斯坦的双腿打开到最大，然后继续狠狠地插进他身体里，一边接着搓弄他的阴茎，另一只手顶进他的阴道，接着刚才的精液操弄他前面。艾塞斯坦几乎要失去神志了，他握着比约恩结实的双臂，抬高了下巴露出了喉咙，比约恩低下头咬在他的喉结上，这刺激终于让艾塞斯坦到达了顶点，他的阴茎狠狠抽动了几下后在比约恩的手心里爆发，阴道里也一下子涌出许多体液，把比约恩的手彻底淋湿了，艾塞斯坦发出了尖叫，夹紧了双腿将比约恩含得更深一些。

　　强烈的外力刺激让比约恩一下子明白过来，他知道先前发生过的事情又要来一遍，他顾不上擦去手上的体液，握住了艾塞斯坦的腰就将他的身体继续往下压，他几乎能感觉到自己的阴茎根部又胀了起来，那让他嵌入得更紧，艾塞斯坦近乎失控地扭动着身体想要摆脱比约恩的控制，然而他根本没法和比约恩的力量抗衡，他哭叫着捶打比约恩的胸口，比约恩立刻就在他身体里射了，他的身体不停发抖，抱紧了艾塞斯坦的身体，脑袋压在他肩上，嘴里也发出了呻吟，一直等他的阴茎终于恢复常态，他才松开手，然后瘫倒在艾塞斯坦的身上。

　　比约恩听到自己的心咚咚咚狂跳，他松开一只禁锢着艾塞斯坦身体的手，摸到了艾塞斯坦的胸口，他的心也跳得厉害。比约恩扭过头看艾塞斯坦，他看见艾塞斯坦的眼睛都红了，眼泪早就从他眼角流下来，因为不停挣扎，他的脸上布满了泪痕，他留长的头发都有几束黏在了脸颊上。

　　比约恩帮他擦掉脸上的眼泪，心里无比的紧张。他一定是弄疼艾塞斯坦了，这事情拉格纳还特地说过，比约恩看着他红红的眼角，情不自禁低下头过去轻轻舔过他的眼角。

　　艾塞斯坦的呼吸渐渐平稳下来，比约恩小心翼翼地问他：“你很疼吗？”

　　艾塞斯坦搂过他的脖子，将嘴唇又贴了过去，这是一个温和的亲吻，结束后，他用略显嘶哑的声音贴着比约恩的耳朵说：“下次别让我这么疼……”

　　哦……下一次。比约恩感觉耳朵热得仿佛在燃烧——他的下身好像又硬了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A!Ragnar/O!Athelstan
> 
> 这一章五个小时一口气写完了……放飞的车写起来真是放飞……

　　艾塞斯坦在深夜里醒了。

　　他浑身燥热，总觉得自己出了很多的汗，但真的摸到头上身上，却什么汗都没有——只是手指触到身体，身体就会忍不住颤抖，巴望着手指能停留得久一点。

　　艾塞斯坦绝望地闭上了双眼，其实半夜醒来的那一刻，他就知道，自己大概是又“发病”了。

　　说发病可能不太恰当，拉格纳就从来不说他这是发病，他管这个叫“发情”。艾塞斯坦听到这个词就觉得羞耻，经过与拉格纳在一起的这么些荒唐日子，加上平时跟着拉格纳去山里，偶尔会看到一些发情的动物向着同类求欢，他早就明白这是什么意思了。

　　但是明白是一回事，真的落到自己身上那就是另一回事了。在被拉格纳虏到这陌生之地之前，艾塞斯坦从未想过这种事情会发生在他的身上——发情的时候他满脑子想的都是那种事情，他怎么可以让自己的头脑被那种龌龊事情充满？他在天上的父一定对他失望透顶了。

　　拉格纳说，这是欲望，这是需求，这就是自然。这是舒服的事情，快乐的事情，这怎么可能是龌龊的事情呢？有时候艾塞斯坦会自欺欺人地想，他变成这样，大概都是拉格纳害的——但他知道这不是真的，他只是在把自己的罪行推到拉格纳身上而已，他不敢否认，第一次遇到拉格纳的时候，他的心底就已经生出了奇奇异的酥麻感，而那感觉在拉格纳进入他身体之后得到了扩大与纾解——他渴求着拉格纳，闻到他的味道让艾塞斯坦愈发的想要他，但最后也是他的味道带给艾塞斯坦安宁。

　　所以这罪还是在他自己身上。他遇到这个野蛮人就会发情，但若不是他自己的身体有这些问题，又为何要惧怕拉格纳的存在呢？

　　能给他治“病”的人偏偏也是拉格纳。真正的绝望其实在这儿，艾塞斯坦睁开眼睛望着黑夜，他绝望地想，他将不得不又去寻找拉格纳——那感觉受尽了屈辱却又满含着被禁止的愉悦，这种偷来的感觉让他每次都反应得格外激烈。

　　艾塞斯坦将手伸到了两腿之间。他缓缓褪下裤子，握住了自己的阴茎。那儿果然已经硬了，在他两腿之间轻轻颤抖，急切地等待着他的爱抚。他握在了掌心，上下撸动了几下，瞬间的刺激直冲脑袋。他将食指慢慢推向顶端的铃口，戳进去揉了几下，这让他立刻呻吟出声。但自己的爱抚实在不够，那也只是暂时性地解渴而已。他的抚弄只持续了一会儿，然后艾塞斯坦就转了个身，抱住了身边的拉格纳——他张开双腿圈住拉格纳的腰，然后靠了过去，吻着他的嘴唇，用自己的舌头去舔拉格纳的唇缝。

　　拉格纳很快醒了——他身上的气味好像也醒了，探起了头，将艾塞斯坦压住，让他一下子没法呼吸。他抱紧了拉格纳用力地吻着，舌尖探进去舔过他的齿列，拉格纳立刻咬住了尖端，用自己的舌尖去顶弄艾塞斯坦的，艾塞斯坦发出了难耐的叹息，腿间高涨的欲望直直戳在拉格纳的小肚子上。拉格纳伸手过去握住了，用他掌心的老茧蹭过表面，这力量终于得以透过去，进到艾塞斯坦的身体里，他忍不住贴在拉格纳的胸口，就连喘息都变了调子。

　　拉格纳将他的舌头放开了，听到他急促地喘息着，他变着法儿去揉弄艾塞斯坦的阴茎，手指勾起包皮向下翻，露出的龟头在他掌心一个劲儿地跳跃着。

　　拉格纳说：“想要我操你么，艾塞斯坦。”

　　艾塞斯坦无法否认，他现在需要拉格纳，他想要得都要疯了，他摇摆着下身去摩擦他的手和他的下身，双腿也打得更开，他甚至撩高了自己身上披的衣服，让自己的胸口也露了出来。他拉着拉格纳的一只手按到自己胸口，让他的指间正好夹着自己的乳头，有满足感从胸口生出，接着是更大的不满足感——他呻吟着将胸口凑了过去，对拉格纳说：“我要你……给我……”

　　拉格纳收回了手，上面和下面的同时收走了——他离开了艾塞斯坦的身体，这让艾塞斯坦发出了不满的喘息。拉格纳爬到边上，他点起了灯，微弱的暖光逐渐扩散，将整个房间充满，现在他的轮廓清晰可见，黄色的灯火映照在他的脸上，他真是英俊极了，在他棱角分明的脸庞上，那双冰蓝色的眼睛好像厚重的冰川一般看不透，而这让艾塞斯坦的性致愈发的高昂起来。

　　艾塞斯坦抬起身体，朝着拉格纳爬了两步，然后被拉格纳按住了。拉格纳把他身体慢慢扶起，让他跪住在面前，然后他说：“做给我看吧，艾塞斯坦。你想要我怎么操你？”

　　艾塞斯坦有一瞬间的茫然，接着就是愈发的羞耻——拉格纳教他说了许多粗俗的话，让他做了许多粗俗的动作，但现在的这一条，却是以前从未做过的。他跪着，双腿分开，他的下半身需要抚慰，然而拉格纳却让他自己做……触碰自己的阴茎已经让他付出了很大的勇气，现在他是还要做更羞耻的事情吗？

　　拉格纳歪着脑袋打量他，双手扶着他的肩膀，将他慢慢向后推，让他坐了下来，然后他轻轻拉开艾塞斯坦的双腿，拉着他的一只手往下摸到他的两腿之间。

　　拉格纳靠过去吻艾塞斯坦，扶着他的脸轻声对他说：“来吧，做给我看。让我知道你想要什么。”

　　艾塞斯坦闭上了眼睛，欲望终究彻底击溃了理性与道德的约束，他握住了自己的阴茎开始搓动，学着拉格纳的动作，由根部开始，向上推，到龟头便停止，重新向下，一直到底端。他试着用自己的指甲去刮过表面——轻轻碰触，那一样能让他浑身颤个不停，轻微的刺激此刻能放大无数倍。他不住地搓动着，明显感觉自己手中的阴茎也愈发硬了起来——然而这依然不够，他需要更多的刺激。

　　他将另一只手继续向下伸，摸到阴茎之下，将湿润的阴唇向左右分开，摸到了更加柔软的部分。他用食指在阴道口揉了一会儿，然后向里伸，感受到外物侵入的阴道立刻包紧了手指，似乎不受他控制地向里吸，他摸到柔软的内腔，湿得将他的手指都淹没了，他转了转手指碰触内侧，发出了不够满足的呻吟。

　　艾塞斯坦抬起近乎失神的双眼，看到拉格纳紧紧盯着他。拉格纳的视线落在他两腿之间，艾塞斯坦的双腿已经被分得足够开了，但他又略略向下躺了躺，让下身能抬起来一些。他用自己的手指操着自己，阴道里越来越湿，更多的水涌了出来，顺着他插进去的手指流到了外面，将他的整个手掌都打湿了，这让他再进入的动作都带着水声，听上去格外的淫靡。

　　他又伸进了一根手指，一根食指实在不够，他想要更多，艾塞斯坦用食指和中指慢慢挤压身体内部，指尖去碰触最让他发狂的位置，他熟悉那里，拉格纳喜欢在操他的时候停留在那里将他几乎逼疯，他用自己的指尖抵着那儿，配合着撸动阴茎的动作顶弄，这舒服得让他失去语言，几乎就要攀上顶峰。

　　“嗯……啊……拉格纳……这里……给我……嗯、哈啊……”

　　艾塞斯坦快要撑不住自己了，他半躺着，双腿大开，一只手握着阴茎搓动，另一只在阴道里来来回回地进出。但那依然不够，他又操了一会儿自己，终于控制不住，他伸出一只手探向拉格纳的股间，他的阴茎早已高高竖起，顶着衣服撑了起来。艾塞斯坦握住了他的阴茎，隔着布料上下撸过，拉格纳的阴茎硬起来就大得有些惊人了，第一次的时候艾塞斯坦真的以为自己会死——但事后也很难说，是被弄坏而死，还是因为太过舒服而死。

　　艾塞斯坦毫无章法地撸着拉格纳高昂的欲望，一心只顾着在自己下身间抽插的手指能抵上正确的位置。他慢慢坐起身朝着拉格纳靠了过去，双腿大张贴上拉格纳的阴茎，因为得不到满足而不住地摇晃着下半身，他对拉格纳哀求：“快给我……狠狠操我……我要……”

　　“你要什么？”拉格纳把艾塞斯坦按在身下，握住自己的阴茎在他腿间磨蹭，他顶开阴唇但只是从阴道口擦过去，这让艾塞斯坦的动静大了起来，他挣扎着将下身往拉格纳的阴茎上凑，声音里都带上了哭腔：“别拿开……进来……快……嗯……”

　　拉格纳挑开他的阴唇，将阴茎往里顶，只是龟头卡进去，阴道被巨物撑开，立刻就收拢了，咬紧了头部往里吸。拉格纳也不做什么多余的动作，就等着艾塞斯坦自己慢慢吞下，艾塞斯坦向上抬腰，让阴茎进到了更深处，整个阴道都被撑得满满的，没有一点缝隙。

　　艾塞斯坦的喉咙里发出一声细弱的呜鸣，对阴道来说，拉格纳的阴茎实在是太大了，强行撑开总是有些痛苦，但下半身终于得到满足的感觉又让他几乎忘形。他微微摇晃身体，让阴茎得以进出了一下，紧接着拉格纳就压住了他的腰让他没法再动弹，他俯下身，咬住了艾塞斯坦滑动的喉结，然后向下，咬着一边的乳头，含在口中，一个劲儿的吸吮，直到艾塞斯坦难以忍耐地开始扭腰。

　　“你可真紧，艾塞斯坦……”拉格纳拍了拍他的脸，抽出大半阴茎，重新顶了进去，撞在艾塞斯坦敏感的位置，他几乎要叫出声来，那感觉太好了，他的身体跟着抽搐，有更多体液从身体里涌出来，让他的阴道变得更湿，这让拉格纳进出得愈发顺畅，他顶进去，艾塞斯坦发出竭力控制的呻吟，拉格纳立刻伸手捏住了他的下巴：“别忍着……叫给我听。”

　　艾塞斯坦不是没叫过，刚开始他听到自己这放浪的叫声几乎羞愧得想要自杀，但真的到了紧要时刻，他根本就不记得自己喊了什么叫了什么。现在他被捏着脸，再没法闭紧嘴巴，而无法被控制的叫声就肆无忌惮地冒了出来，愉悦早已冲昏了他的头脑。

　　拉格纳有一次在事后对艾塞斯坦说，他的叫声很好听。艾塞斯坦不知道这是拉格纳揶揄他还是折辱他，虽然拉格纳的表情看起来很真诚。拉格纳确实很喜欢在他们做的时候让艾塞斯坦叫给他听，而每次艾塞斯坦发出无法控制的叫声时，他都能清楚地感觉到在自己体内肆虐的那根凶器好像又变大了一点——他会惊恐地闭上嘴，而拉格纳则会抱紧了他，口中也发出呻吟。

　　“嗯……别夹这么紧……艾塞斯坦……”拉格纳俯低了身体，他再度变大的阴茎顶到了深处，撑得满满当当，艾塞斯坦的愉悦里混进一丝疼痛，这总会来，奇怪的是这一丝疼痛好像让愉悦变得愈发膨胀了，他忍耐着，等着这疼痛被渐渐磨去，然而难以控制的眼泪还是从眼角滑了下来，艾塞斯坦偏过脑袋，让第一滴眼泪落在了床上——但在那之后就都被拉格纳舔去了。

　　他舔湿了艾塞斯坦的眼角，沾着泪水的舌头伸进艾塞斯坦的嘴里，咸味冲进口腔，他的舌头在艾塞斯坦的口腔里也不安分地顶来顶去，和他下面的动作几乎如出一辙。上下都被侵犯的感觉太过刺激，艾塞斯坦几乎失去了思考的能力，他只顾着将腿分开，让拉格纳能进得更深，似乎他现在到达的位置还没能满足艾塞斯坦，艾塞斯坦嘴里含糊地说着：“再、用力……啊、嗯啊……给我……给我……”

　　拉格纳放开了艾塞斯坦的嘴，捏着他的下巴，拇指抵在他的下唇上。他的下身还在顶着，阴茎擦着内壁来回刮骚，混合在一起的感受几乎要将艾塞斯坦的身体胀破了，他摇晃着脑袋，想要躲避这种几乎要统治他所有感官的感觉，然而身体早已放弃了抵抗，彻底沉迷其中，他的腿弯了起来，勾住了拉格纳的腰，借着腿弯收缩的动作，可以让拉格纳下身的冲撞更加有力。艾塞斯坦看着在他身上摇摆腰身的拉格纳，伸出手摸到了他的胸口，拉格纳的身体很强壮，这个农民与海盗的混合体拥有宽阔的肩膀与胀鼓鼓的胸膛，他的胸口在艾塞斯坦的手掌下散发着热量，还有胸膛之下的鼓动声，随着他精瘦紧实的腰的每一次顶撞，砸在了艾塞斯坦的心口。

　　“嗯……我一直在……想……艾塞斯坦……”拉格纳加快了摆动身体的动作，阴茎抽出大半再全部顶入，随着他抽出的动作，紧紧咬着他的内壁都被拖得翻出一些，随后又被他凶狠的动作顶回去，下身的疼痛已经都被撞碎，剩下的是如海浪般起起伏伏没有停歇的快感，艾塞斯坦挺起了胸口和腰腹，紧紧贴在拉格纳身上摩擦，尤其是他的阴茎，在下身被狠狠贯穿的刺激下，早已高高挺立，顶端不停溢出体液，流遍整个茎身，流得两人下身之间全都是，贴在一起的身体借着体液的润滑，碰撞时发出湿滑的声音。

　　艾塞斯坦并不清楚拉格纳说了些什么，拉格纳便将他的脸掰正了，让他看着自己，用同样有些失神的眼睛看着他说：“我在想……你这里是个女人……”拉格纳的手指摸到了阴唇，翻开后戳到了阴道口，“那你会……怀孕吗？”

　　艾塞斯坦在好不容易弄明白拉格纳说了什么之后颤抖了一下。他知道什么是怀孕——他在遇到拉格纳之前从没有任何这方面的经验，长年待在修道院里誊画经书让他甚至连看到女人的机会都没多少，不过他到了这片土地之后，还是见过一些孕妇的。只是这片土地的生存条件太过严苛，能不能顺利生下孩子、生下的孩子能不能顺利长大，那都是个未知数。偶尔艾塞斯坦猜想过，也许正是因为这片土地的一切都是那么的苛刻，所以才使得活下来的这些人格外的强大，比如拉格纳，比如罗洛。

　　他的猜想也就仅止于此，至于自己会不会怀孕这种事情，他根本想都没想过。拉格纳第一次和他上床的时候就说过，他的两腿之间是个女人——他从不知道自己的身体和其他男人是不一样的。现在，拉格纳的阴茎还深深埋在他的的阴道里，拉格纳的手按在他的肚子上，他每次顶入，手掌都会按下艾塞斯坦的肚子，他说：“给我生孩子吗……艾塞斯坦？……嗯？”

　　艾塞斯坦仍然在呻吟，他停不下来，拉格纳操得他几乎要灵魂出窍，他眼前的拉格纳的身影都有些模糊，不知道是因为眼泪又涌了出来，还是他的意识已经开始模糊。撑满下身的东西似乎越来越热了，还有难以忽略的勃动，他探出手去拉着拉格纳的手按到自己小腹，让他握着自己的阴茎撸动。拉格纳撸了一会儿，往后摸到他的后穴，因为阴道里涌出的体液，他的后穴口也早已湿了，现在感受到拉格纳的手指靠近，穴口便不住地收缩，希望他的手指能快些进去。

　　拉格纳对他总是有求必应的——他将手指顶进了后穴，艾塞斯坦立刻发出大声的呻吟，手指进去才意识到后面的空虚感，而现在终于有东西侵入了，拉格纳伸了更多的手指进去，与自己的阴茎一道进出，同时操着艾塞斯坦下面的两个穴。

　　这充实感着实让人能陷入昏迷——艾塞斯坦大口呼吸着，只觉得自己的意识已经随着撞击而开裂，破碎，几乎就要丧失理智。他的第一次就是被拉格纳和弗洛基同时操着——他们甚至会操进同一个穴，他无数次觉得自己会被撑坏，疼痛、屈辱、以及混杂其中但最终越来越大的快感充溢他的身体，他原先是一片白纸，而在那瞬间这张白纸就一下子被拉格纳和弗洛基给彻底涂满了。他的内心深处对这种充实感是渴望的，尽管他平日总会掩饰这种感觉，但一旦被拉格纳按在身下操进任何一个穴，另一个就会生出空虚感——他想被拉格纳完全占据。

　　“拉格纳……给我吧……你的、种子……”

　　艾塞斯坦摇晃着脑袋叫着，他的双腿已经撑不住，不再勾着拉格纳的腰，转而大开着，只求他能不受阻碍地进到最深处。拉格纳握着他的腰，对他笑了笑问：“哪个想要？”

　　“求你……给我、给我……”

　　拉格纳低下头吻了一下艾塞斯坦嘴唇：“给我生孩子吧，艾塞斯坦……”他抓着艾塞斯坦的大腿，将他的下身压在自己胯上，阴茎顶到深处，根部开始二次胀大，那使得龟头又向前顶，撞开宫口，顶了过去，身体深处传来的痛和欲交织在一起，艾塞斯坦的脚趾都因此蜷了起来，他感觉到拉格纳的阴茎在他体内抽动，一股股精液直接喷在他的身体深处，热得几乎要将他从里到外都给烫伤了，艾塞斯坦大声叫着，无力地摊开双腿，只求拉格纳胀大的阴茎结能再进到他身体内去一些，以解阴道口被强力撑开的那种疼痛，以及由疼痛带来的恐惧。

　　艾塞斯坦的阴茎被拉格纳握住了，他动作极其娴熟地帮他撸动着，不多时艾塞斯坦便也挺起腰射出了精液。那些精液都喷溅在了拉格纳的胸口，艾塞斯坦看着他胸前沾上的白色，那实在是污浊不堪但又让他呼吸急促，他不自觉地收缩起下身，阴道绞紧了，逼迫着拉格纳的阴茎将精液吐尽，两人的身体都暂时停止了律动，直到他们都从高潮中回过神来。

　　艾塞斯坦的脸上都是他的眼泪，无处不在的羞耻随时会冒头，似乎流下眼泪能够冲刷掉一些因为过于肆意而过量堆积的罪恶感。他的身体还在不住起伏，先前的高潮消耗了他太多的体力，拉格纳的阴茎渐渐软下来，但依然很粗，从艾塞斯坦的身体里缓缓抽出去的时候，几乎让艾塞斯坦又要呻吟出声。

　　拉格纳抽身而退，伸了手过去触到阴道口，刚被操过的地方还张开着，有湿滑的体液还在从里面往外缓缓低落。拉格纳用手指堵上了，对艾塞斯坦说：“别流出来了。”

　　艾塞斯坦搂住拉格纳的身体，他的欲望又抬头了，想要翻身骑到拉格纳身上去。拉格纳阻止了他，用自己的力气将他压住，抬高他的下半身，将自己半硬的阴茎插进他的后穴里。

　　艾塞斯坦不住扭动着身体，拉格纳吻在他的锁骨上，有一下没一下地顶弄着，直到他的阴茎重新硬起来。他掰起艾塞斯坦的双腿向上弯折几乎到他的胸口，让他的下半身整个都翻了上来，一边从上往下狠狠操他的后穴，一边用手指仍旧抵着阴道口。

　　“好好吃下去……”拉格纳又动作起来，他身体上浮出一层细密的汗水，在昏黄灯光之下尤其鲜亮，他另一只手捏着艾塞斯坦的下巴，一边听他甜腻的呻吟，一边说，“给我生个孩子……艾塞斯坦。”

　　艾塞斯坦的意识模糊了。他不记得拉格纳说了些什么，只有身体记得他的动作，他的手指浅浅埋进阴道口，艾塞斯坦便紧紧吸住了他的手指。


End file.
